Τραγούδια - Top 500
Ο παρακάτω κατάλογος συντάχθηκε το 2004 από το περιοδικό Rolling Stone και περιλαμβάνει τα σπουδαιότερα τραγούδια. Η σύνταξη του καταλόγου βασίστηκε στην ψηφοφορία από 172 μουσικούς, κριτικούς και εκπροσώπους της δισκογραφικής βιομηχανίας. Ο κατάλογος αποδείχθηκε αμφιλεγόμενος και η κριτική ήταν διάσπαρτη. Στους συντάκτες καταλογίστηκε μεροληψία υπέρ των ΗΠΑ και της Βρετανίας, καθώς στη λίστα υπάρχουν 356 αμερικανικά και 108 αγγλικά τραγούδια, επί συνόλου 500 τραγουδιών. Είναι χαρακτηριστική η απουσία μη αγγλόφωνων τραγουδιών, πλην ενός (La bamba στη θέση No 345) έστω κι αν αυτά γνώρισαν παγκόσμια επιτυχία, όπως το γαλλόφωνο La vie en rose, το ισπανόφωνο Guantanamera κλπ., ενώ στη θέση Νο 491 υπάρχει το αγγλόφωνο You don't have to say you love me, έστω κι αν πρόκειται για διασκευή του ιταλικού Io che non vivo (senza te). Τα 500 τραγούδια 1. Like a Rolling Stone, Bob Dylan (1965) 2. (I can't get no) Satisfaction, The Rolling Stones (1965) 3. Imagine, John Lennon (1971) 4. What's Going On, Marvin Gaye (1971) 5. Respect, Aretha Franklin (1967) 6. Good Vibrations, The Beach Boys (1966) 7. Johnny B. Goode, Chuck Berry (1958) 8. Hey Jude, The Beatles (1968) 9. Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana (1991) 10. What'd I Say, Ray Charles (1959) 11. My Generation, The Who (1965) 12. A Change Is Gonna Come, Sam Cooke (1965) 13. Yesterday, The Beatles (1965) 14. Blowin' in the Wind, Bob Dylan (1963) 15. London Calling, The Clash (1979) 16. I Want to Hold Your Hand, The Beatles (1963) 17. Purple Haze, Jimi Hendrix (1967) 18. Maybellene, Chuck Berry (1955) 19. Hound Dog, Elvis Presley (1956) 20. Let It Be, The Beatles (1970) 21. Born to Run, Bruce Springsteen (1975) 22. Be My Baby, The Ronettes (1963) 23. In My Life, The Beatles (1965) 24. People Get Ready, The Impressions (1965) 25. God Only Knows, The Beach Boys (1966) 26. A Day in the Life, The Beatles (1978) 27. Layla, Derek and the Dominos (1970) 28. (Sittin on) the Dock of the Bay, Otis Redding (1968) 29. Help!, The Beatles (1965) 30. I Walk the Line, Johnny Cash (1956) 31. Stairway To Heaven, Led Zeppelin (1971) 32. Sympathy for the Devil, The Rolling Stones (1968) 33. River Deep - Mountain High, Ike and Tina Turner (1966) 34. You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', The Righteous Brothers (1964) 35. Light My Fire, The Doors (1967) 36. One, U2 (1992) 37. No Woman, No Cry, Bob Marley and the Wailers (1974) 38. Gimme Shelter, The Rolling Stones (1969) 39. That'll Be the Day, Buddy Holly and the Crickets (1957) 40. Dancing in the Street, Martha and the Vandellas (1964) 41. The Weight, The Band (1968) 42. Waterloo Sunset, The Kinks (1968) 43. Tutti-Frutti, Little Richard (1955) 44. Georgia on My Mind, Ray Charles (1960) 45. Heartbreak Hotel, Elvis Presley (1956) 46. Heroes, David Bowie (1977) 47. Bridge Over Troubled Water, Simon and Garfunkel (1970) 48. All Along the Watchtower, Jimi Hendrix (1968) 49. Hotel California, The Eagles (1977) 50. The Tracks of My Tears, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles (1965) 51. The Message, Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five (1982) 52. When Doves Cry, Prince (1984) 53. Anarchy in the U.K., The Sex Pistols (1976) 54. When a Man Loves a Woman, Percy Sledge (1966) 55. Louie Louie, The Kingsmen (1963) 56. Long Tall Sally, Little Richard (1956) 57. Whiter Shade of Pale, Procol Harum (1967) 58. Billie Jean, Michael Jackson (1983) 59. The Times They Are A-Changin', Bob Dylan (1964) 60. Let's Stay Together, Al Green (1972) 61. Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin On, Jerry Lee Lewis (1957) 62. Bo Diddley, Bo Diddley (1955) 63. For What It's Worth, Buffalo Springfield (1969) 64. She Loves You, The Beatles (1964) 65. Sunshine of Your Love, Cream (1968) 66. Redemption Song, Bob Marley and the Wailers (1980) 67. Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley (1957) 68. Tangled Up in Blue, Bob Dylan (1975) 69. Crying, Roy Orbison (1961) 70. Walk On By, Dionne Warwick (1964) 71. California Girls, The Beach Boys (1965) 72. Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, James Brown (1965) 73. Summertime Blues, Eddie Cochran (1958) 74. Superstition, Stevie Wonder (1972) 75. Whole Lotta Love, Led Zeppelin (1969) 76. Strawberry Fields Forever,The Beatles (1967) 77. Mystery Train, Elvis Presley (1955) 78. I Got You (I Feel Good), James Brown (1965) 79. Mr. Tambourine Man, The Byrds (1965) 80. I Heard It Through the Grapevine, Marvin Gaye (1967) 81. Blueberry Hill, Fats Domino (1956) 82. You Really Got Me, The Kinks (1964) 83. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown), The Beatles (1965) 84. Every Breath You Take, The Police (1983) 85. Crazy, Patsy Cline (1961) 86. Thunder Road, Bruce Springsteen (1975) 87. Ring of Fire, Johnny Cash (1963) 88. My Girl, The Temptations (1964) 89. California Dreamin', The Mamas and The Papas (1965) 90. In the Still of the Nite, The Five Satins (1954) 91. Suspicious Minds, Elvis Presley (1969) 92. Blitzkrieg Bop, Ramones (1975) 93. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, U2 (1987) 94. Good Golly, Miss Molly, Little Richard (1956) 95. Blue Suede Shoes, Carl Perkins (1956) 96. Great Balls of Fire, Jerry Lee Lewis (1957) 97. Roll Over Beethoven, Chuck Berry (1956) 98. Love and Happiness, Al Green (1972) 99. Fortunate Son, Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) 100. You Can't Always Get What You Want, The Rolling Stones (1969) 101. Voodoo Child (Slight Return), Jimi Hendrix (1968) 102. Be-Bop-A-Lula, Gene Vincent and His Blue Caps (1956) 103. Hot Stuff, Donna Summer (1979) 104. Living for the City, Stevie Wonder (1973) 105. The Boxer, Simon and Garfunkel (1969) 106. Mr. Tambourine Man, Bob Dylan (1965) 107. Not Fade Away, Buddy Holly and the Crickets (1957) 108. Little Red Corvette, Prince (1983) 109. Brown Eyed Girl, Van Morrison (1967) 110. I've Been Loving You Too Long (to Stop Now), Otis Redding (1965) 111. I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry, Hank Williams (1949) 112. That's All Right, Elvis Presley (1954) 113. Up on the Roof, The Drifters (1962) 114. Da Doo Ron Ron (When He Walked Me Home), The Crystals (1963) 115. You Send Me, Sam Cooke (1957) 116. Honky Tonk Women, The Rolling Stones (1969) 117. Take Me to the River , Al Green (1974) 118. Shout (Parts 1 and 2)], The Isley Brothers (1959) 119. Go Your Own Way, Fleetwood Mac (1977) 120. I Want You Back,The Jackson 5 (1969) 121. Stand By Me, Ben E. King (1961 και επανακυκλοφορία το 1986) 122. House of the Rising Sun, The Animals (1964) 123. It's a Man's Man's Man's World, James Brown (1966) 124. Jumpin' Jack Flash, The Rolling Stones (1968) 125. Will You Love Me Tomorrow, The Shirelles (1961) 126. Shake, Rattle & Roll, Big Joe Turner (1954) 127. Changes, David Bowie (1971) 128. Rock & Roll Music, Chuck Berry (1957) 129. Born to Be Wild, Steppenwolf (1968) 130. Maggie May, Rod Stewart (1971) 131. With or Without You, U2 (1987) 132. Who Do You Love, Bo Diddley (1958) 133. Won't Get Fooled Again, The Who (1971) 134. In the Midnight Hour, Wilson Pickett (1965) 135. While My Guitar Gently Weeps, The Beatles (1968) 136. Your Song, Elton John (1970) 137. Eleanor Rigby, The Beatles (1966) 138. Family Affair, Sly and the Family Stone (1971) 139. I Saw Her Standing There, The Beatles (1963) 140. Kashmir, Led Zeppelin (1975) 141. All I Have to Do Is Dream, The Everly Brothers (1958) 142. Please, Please, Please, James Brown (1956) 143. Purple Rain, Prince (1984) 144. I Wanna Be Sedated, The Ramones (1978) 145. Everyday People, Sly and the Family Stone (1968) 146. Rock Lobster, The B-52's (1979) 147. Lust for Life, Iggy Pop (1996) 148. Me and Bobby McGee, Janis Joplin (1971) 149. Cathy's Clown, The Everly Brothers (1960) 150. Eight Miles High, The Byrds (1966) 151. Earth Angel, The Penguins (1954) 152. Foxey Lady, Jimi Hendrix (1967) 153. A Hard Day's Night, The Beatles (1964) 154. Rave On, Buddy Holly and the Crickets (1958) 155. Proud Mary, Creedence Clearwater Revival (1968) 156. The Sounds of Silence, Simon and Garfunkel (1966) 157. I Only Have Eyes for You, The Flamingos (1959) 158. (We're Gonna) Rock Around the Clock, Bill Haley and His Comets (1954) 159. I'm Waiting for the Man, The Velvet Underground (1994) 160. Bring the Noise, Public Enemy (1988) 161. I Can't Stop Loving You, Ray Charles (1962) 162. Nothing Compares 2 U, Sinead O'Connor (1990) 163. Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen (1975) 164. Folsom Prison Blues, Johnny Cash (1968) 165. Fast Car, Tracy Chapman (1988) 166. Lose Yourself , Eminem (2002) 167. Let's Get It On, Marvin Gaye (1973) 168. Papa Was a Rollin' Stone, The Temptations (1972) 169. Losing My Religion, R.E.M. (1991) 170. Both Sides Now, Joni Mitchell (1969) 171. Dancing Queen, Abba (1976) 172. Dream On, Aerosmith (1973) 173. God Save the Queen, The Sex Pistols (1977) 174. Paint It, Black, The Rolling Stones (1966) 175. I Fought the Law, The Bobby Fuller Four (1965) 176. Don't Worry Baby, The Beach Boys (1964) 177. Free Fallin', Tom Petty (1989) 178. September Gurls, Big Star (1974) 179. Love Will Tear Us Apart, Joy Division (1980) 180. Hey Ya!, Outkast (2003) 181. Green Onions, Booker T. and the MG's (1962) 182. Save the Last Dance for Me, The Drifters (1960) 183. The Thrill Is Gone, B.B. King (1970) 184. Please Please Me, The Beatles (1963) 185. Desolation Row, Bob Dylan (1965) 186. I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You), Aretha Franklin (1967) 187. Back in Black, AC/DC (1981) 188. Who'll Stop the Rain,Creedence Clearwater Revival (1970) 189. Stayin' Alive, The Bee Gees (1977) 190. Knocking on Heaven's Door, Bob Dylan (1973) 191. Free Bird, Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973) 192. Wichita Lineman, Glen Campbell (1968) 193. There Goes My Baby, The Drifters (1959) 194. Peggy Sue, Buddy Holly (1957) 195. Maybe, The Chantels (1958) 196. Sweet Child O' Mine, Guns N' Roses (1987) 197. Don't Be Cruel, Elvis Presley (1956) 198. Hey Joe, Jimi Hendrix (1967) 199. Flash Light, Parliament (1977) 200. Loser, Beck (1993) 201. Bizarre Love Triangle, New Order (1986) 202. Come Together, The Beatles (1969) 203. Positively 4th Street, Bob Dylan (1965) 204. Try a Little Tenderness, Otis Redding (1967) 205. Lean On Me, Bill Withers (1972) 206. Reach Out, I'll Be There, The Four Tops (1966) 207. Bye Bye Love, The Everly Brothers (1957) 208. Gloria, Them (1964) 209. In My Room, The Beach Boys (1963) 210. 96 Tears, ? and the Mysterians (1966) 211. Caroline, No, The Beach Boys (1966) 212. 1999, Prince (1982) 213. Your Cheatin' Heart, Hank Williams (1953) 214. Rockin' in the Free World, Neil Young (1989) 215. Sh-Boom, The Chords (1954) 216. Do You Believe in Magic, The Lovin' Spoonful (1965) 217. Jolene, Dolly Parton (1973) 218. Boom Boom, John Lee Hooker (1962) 219. Spoonful, Howlin' Wolf (1961) 220. Walk Away Renee, The Left Banke (1966) 221. Walk on the Wild Side, Lou Reed (1972) 222. Oh, Pretty Woman, Roy Orbison (1964) 223. Dance to the Music, Sly and the Family Stone (1968) 224. Good Times, Chic (1979) 225. Hoochie Coochie Man, Muddy Waters (1954) 226. Moondance, Van Morrison (1970) 227. Fire and Rain, James Taylor (1970) 228. Should I Stay or Should I Go, The Clash (1982, 1991) 229. Mannish Boy, Muddy Waters (1955) 230. Just Like a Woman, Bob Dylan (1966) 231. Sexual Healing, Marvin Gaye (1982) 232. Only the Lonely, Roy Orbison (1960) 233. We Gotta Get Out of This Place, The Animals (1965) 234. I'll Feel a Whole Lot Better, The Byrds (1965) 235. I Got a Woman, Ray Charles (1955) 236. Everyday, Buddy Holly and the Crickets (1958) 237. Planet Rock, Afrika Bambaataa and the Soul Sonic Force (1986) 238. I Fall to Pieces, Patsy Cline (1961) 239. The Wanderer, Dion (1962) 240. Son of a Preacher Man, Dusty Springfield (1969) 241. Stand!, Sly and the Family Stone (1969) 242. Rocket Man, Elton John (1972) 243. Love Shack, The B-52's (1989) 244. Gimme Some Lovin', The Spencer Davis Group (1966) 245. The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down, The Band (1969) 246. (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher, Jackie Wilson (1967) 247. Hot Fun in the Summertime,Sly and the Family Stone (1969) 248. Rappers Delight, The Sugarhill Gang (1979) 249. Chain of Fools, Aretha Franklin (1967) 250. Paranoid, Black Sabbath (1970) 251. Mack the Knife, Bobby Darin (1959) 252. Money Honey, The Drifters (1953) 253. All the Young Dudes, Mott the Hoople (1972) 254. Highway to Hell, AC/DC (1979) 255. Heart of Glass, Blondie (1978) 256. Paranoid Android, Radiohead (1997) 257. Wild Thing, The Troggs (1966) 258. I Can See for Miles, The Who (1967) 259. Hallelujah, Jeff Buckley (1994) 260. Oh, What a Night, The Dells (1969) 261. Higher Ground, Stevie Wonder (1973) 262. Ooo Baby Baby, Smokey Robinson (1965) 263. He's a Rebel, The Crystals (1962) 264. Sail Away, Randy Newman (1972) 265. Tighten Up, Archie Bell and the Drells (1968) 266. Walking in the Rain, The Ronettes (1964) 267. Personality Crisis, New York Dolls (1973) 268. Sunday Bloody Sunday, U2 (1983) 269. Roadrunner, The Modern Lovers (1976) 270. He Stopped Loving Her Today, George Jones (1980) 271. Sloop John B, The Beach Boys (1966) 272. Sweet Little Sixteen, Chuck Berry (1958) 273. Something, The Beatles (1969) 274. Somebody to Love, Jefferson Airplane (1967) 275. Born in the U.S.A., Bruce Springsteen (1984) 276. I'll Take You There, The Staple Singers (1972) 277. Ziggy Stardust, David Bowie (1972) 278. Pictures of You, The Cure (1990) 279. Chapel of Love, The Dixie Cups (1964) 280. Ain't No Sunshine, Bill Withers (1971) 281. You Are the Sunshine of My Life, Stevie Wonder (1973) 282. Help Me, Joni Mitchell (1974) 283. Call Me, Blondie (1980) 284. (What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace Love and Understanding?, Elvis Costello and the Attractions (1979) 285. Smoke Stack Lightning, Howlin' Wolf (1955) 286. Summer Babe, Pavement (1992) 287. Walk This Way, Run-DMC (1986) 288. Money (That's What I Want), Barrett Strong (1959) 289. Can't Buy Me Love, The Beatles (1964) 290. Stan, Eminem featuring Dido (2000) 291. She's Not There, The Zombies (1965) 292. Train in Vain, The Clash (1979) 293. Tired of Being Alone, Al Green (1973) 294. Black Dog, Led Zeppelin (1971) 295. Street Fighting Man, The Rolling Stones (1968) 296. Get Up, Stand Up, Bob Marley and the Wailers (1973) 297. Heart of Gold, Neil Young (1972) 298. One Way or Another, Blondie (1979) 299. Sign 'O' the Times, Prince (1987) 300. Like a Prayer, Madonna (1989) 301. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, Rod Stewart (1978) 302. Blue Eyes Crying In the Rain, Willie Nelson (1975) 303. Ruby Tuesday, The Rolling Stones (1966) 304. With a Little Help From My Friends, The Beatles (1978) 305. Say It Loud - I'm Black and Proud, James Brown (1968) 306. That's Entertainment, The Jam (1980) 307. Why Do Fools Fall In Love, Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers (1956) 308. Lonely Teardrops, Jackie Wilson (1958) 309. What's Love Got To Do With It, Tina Turner (1984) 310. Iron Man, Black Sabbath (1970) 311. Wake Up Little Susie, The Everly Brothers (1958) 312. In Dreams, Roy Orbison (1963) 313. I Put a Spell on You, Screamin' Jay Hawkins (1956) 314. Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd (1979) 315. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, The Animals (1964) 316. Wish You Were Here, Pink Floyd (1975) 317. Many Rivers to Cross, Jimmy Cliff (1969) 318. Alison, Elvis Costello (1977) 319. School's Out, Alice Cooper (1972) 320. Heartbreaker, Led Zeppelin (1970) 321. Cortez the Killer, Neil Young 322. Fight the Power, Public Enemy (1989) 323. Dancing Barefoot, Patti Smith Group 324. Baby Love, The Supremes 325. Good Lovin', The Young Rascals 326. Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine, James Brown 327. For Your Precious Love, Jerry Butler and the Impressions 328. The End, The Doors 329. That's the Way of the World, Earth, Wind and Fire 330. We Will Rock You, Queen 331. I Can't Make You Love Me, Bonnie Raitt 332. Subterranean Homesick Blues, Bob Dylan 333. Spirit in the Sky, Norman Greenbaum 334. Wild Horses, The Rolling Stones 335. Sweet Jane, The Velvet Underground 336. Walk This Way, Aerosmith 337. Beat it, Michael Jackson 338. Maybe I'm Amazed, Paul McCartney 339. You Keep Me Hanging On, The Supremes 340. Baba O'Riley, The Who 341. The Harder They Come, Jimmy Cliff 342. Runaround Sue, Dion 343. Jim Dandy, Lavern Baker 344. Piece of My Heart, Big Brother and the Holding Company 345. La Bamba, Ritchie Valens 346. California Love, Dr. Dre and 2Pac 347. Candle in the Wind, Elton John 348. That Lady (Part 1 and 2), The Isley Brothers 349. Spanish Harlem, Ben E. King 350. The Locomotion, Little Eva 351. The Great Pretender, The Platters 352. All Shook Up, Elvis Presley 353. Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton 354. Watching the Detectives, Elvis Costello 355. Bad Moon Rising, Creedence Clearwater Revival 356. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), Eurythmics 357. Little Wing, Jimi Hendrix 358. Nowhere to Run, Martha and the Vandellas 359. Got My Mojo Working, Muddy Waters 360. Killing Me Softly With His Song, Roberta Flack 361. Complete Control, The Clash 362. All You Need Is Love, The Beatles 363. The Letter, The Box Tops 364. Highway 61 Revisited, Bob Dylan 365. Unchained Melody, The Righteous Brothers 366. How Deep Is Your Love, The Bee Gees 367. White Room, Cream 368. Personal Jesus, Depeche Mode 369. I'm A Man, Bo Diddley 370. The Wind Cries Mary, Jimio Hendriz 371. I Can't Explain, The Who 372. Marquee Moon, Television 373. Wonderful World, Sam Cooke 374. Brown Eyed Handsome Man, Chuck Berry 375. Another Brick in the Wall Part 2, Pink Floyd 376. Fake Plastic Trees,Radiohead 377. Hit the Road Jack, Ray Charles 378. Pride (In The Name of Love), U2 379. Radio Free Europe, R.E.M. 380. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Elton John 381. Tell It Like It Is, Aaron Neville 382. Bitter Sweet Symphony, The Verve 383. Whipping Post, The Allman Brothers Band 384. Ticket to Ride, The Beatles 385. Ohio, Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young 386. I Know You Got Soul, Eric B and Rakim 387. Tiny Dancer, Elton John 388. Roxanne, The Police 389. Just My Imagination, The Temptations 390. Baby I Need Your Loving, The Four Tops 391. Band of Gold, Freda Payne 392. O-o-h Child, The Five Stairsteps 393. Summer in the City, The Lovin' Spoonful 394. Can't Help Falling in Love, Elvis Presley 395. Remember (Walkin' in the Sand), The Shangri-Las 396. Thirteen, Big Star 397. (Don't Fear) the Reaper, Blue Oyster Cult 398. Sweet Home Alabama, Lynyrd Skynyrd 399. Enter Sandman, Metallica 400. Kicks, Paul Revere and the Raiders 401. Tonight's the Night, The Shirelles 402. Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin), Sly & the Family Stone 403. C'mon Everybody, Eddie Cochran 404. Visions of Johanna, Bob Dylan 405. We've Only Just Begun, The Carpenters 406. I Believe I Can Fly, R. Kelly 407. In Bloom, Nirvana 408. Sweet Emotion, Aerosmith 409. Crossroads, Cream 410. Monkey Gone to Heaven, Pixies 411. I Feel Love, Donna Summer 412. Ode to Billie Joe, Bobbie Gentry 413. The Girl Can't Help It, Little Richard 414. Young Blood, The Coasters 415. I Can't Help Myself, The Four Tops 416. The Boys of Summer, Don Henley 417. Fuck tha Police, N.W.A. 418. Suite: Judy Blue Eyes, Crosby, Stills and Nash 419. Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang, Dr. Dre 420. It's Your Thing, The Isley Brothers 421. Piano Man, Billy Joel 422. Lola, The Kinks 423. Blue Suede Shoes, Elvis Presley 424. Tumbling Dice, The Rolling Stones 425. William, It Was Really Nothing, The Smiths 426. Smoke on the Water, Deep Purple 427. New Year's Day, U2 428. Devil With a Blue Dress On/Good Golly Miss Molly, Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels 429. Everybody Needs Somebody to Love, Solomon Burke 430. White Man in Hammersmith Palais, The Clash 431. Ain't It a Shame, Fats Domino 432. Midnight Train to Georgia, Gladys Knight and the Pips 433. Ramble On, Led Zeppelin 434. Mustang Sally, Wilson Pickett 435. Beast of Burden, The Rolling Stones 436. Alone Again Or, Love 437. Love Me Tender, Elvis Presley 438. I Wanna Be Your Dog, The Stooges 439. Pink Houses, John Cougar Mellencamp 440. Push It, Salt-n-Pepa 441. Come Go With Me, The Del-Vikings 442. Keep a Knockin', Little Richard 443. I Shot the Sheriff, Bob Marley and the Whailers 444. I Got You Babe, Sonny and Cher 445. Come As You Are, Nirvana 446. Pressure Drop, Toot and the Maytals 447. Leader of the Pack, The Shangri-Las 448. Heroin, The Velvet Underground 449. Penny Lane, The Beatles 450. By the Time I Get to Phoenix, Glem Campbell 451. The Twist, Chubby Checker 452. Cupid, Sam Cooke 453. Paradise City, Guns n' Roses 454. My Sweet Lord, George Harrison 455. All Apologies, Nirvana 456. Stagger Lee, Lloyd Price 457. Sheena Is a Punk Rocker, Ramones 458. Soul Man, Sam and Dave 459. Rollin' Stone, Muddy Waters 460. One Fine Day, The Chiffons 461. Kiss, Prince 462. Respect Yourself, The Staple Singers 463. Rain, The Beatles 464. Standing in the Shadows of Love, The Four Tops 465. Surrender, Cheap Trick 466. Runaway, Del Shannon 467. Welcome to the Jungle, Guns n' Roses 468. Search and Destroy, The Stooges 469. It's Too Late, Carole King 470. Free Man in Paris, Joni Mitchell 471. On the Road Again, Willie Nelson 472. Where Did Our Love Go, The Supremes 473. Do Right Woman, Do Right Man, Aretha Franklin 474. One Nation Under a Groove, Funkadelic 475. Sabotage, Beastie Boys 476. I Want to Know What Love Is,Foreigner 477. Super Freak, Rick James 478. White Rabbit, Jefferson Airplane 479. Lady Marmalade, Labelle 480. Into the Mystic, Van Morrison 481. Young Americans, David Bowie 482. I'm Eighteen, Alice Cooper 483. Just Like Heaven, The Cure 484. I Love Rock 'N Roll, Joan Jett 485. Graceland, Paul Simon 486. How Soon Is Now?, The Smiths 487. Under the Boardwalk, The Drifters 488. Rhiannon (Will You Ever Win), Fleetwood Mac 489. I Will Survive, Gloria Gaynor 490. Brown Sugar, The Rolling Stones 491. You Don't Have to Say You Love Me, Dusty Springfield 492. Running on Empty, Jackson Browne 493. Then He Kissed Me, The Crystals 494. Desperado, The Eagles 495. Shop Around, Smokey Robinson and the Miracles 496. Miss You, The Rolling Stones 497. Buddy Holly, Weezer 498. Rainy Night in Georgia, Brook Benton 499. The Boys Are Back in Town, Thin Lizzy 500. More Than a Feeling, Boston Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι * Άρθρο του BBC για τον κατάλογο * Ο κατάλογος Κατηγορία: Πνευματικά Έργα Κατηγορία:Μουσική